Jennifer Burke Minerva Jane
by GreenEyedDayDreamer
Summary: Jennifer had learned more about life than a 15 year old should know. She understood more about Life and death, than any other girl in her year. The death of her father at such a young age, had impacted her life greatly.


**A/N: one-shot!I hope you guys injoy this. I was on an RPG site and it there was a post talking about canon charaters. The site is set 20 years after book 6. This is Harry and Ginnys daughter. (I am not a big fan of them, but this was fun to write.**

Jennifer Burke Minerva Jane Potter was not a normal child. Most children can't talk to snakes and not many children can perform magic concisely at a very young age. Jennifer was different. She was the daughter of Harry Potter. She had Raven colored hair with calm emerald eyes. She was a replica of her dead Father, with her mothers temper. Some said that she was going to grow up to be the next dark lord, but everyone who knew her, knew she different. She was a sweetheart and would never hurt even a fly. Sure she had her moments when her temper got out of contol and something ended up shattering, but usually she was quite composed. She loved reading and books, she got that from spending to much time with Aunt 'Mione. Jennifer loved spending time with her Aunt. She was like her in many ways. She was dedicated to her studies and loved reading anything to everything.

When Jennifer was 3 and a half, and her father still alive, She had her first encounter with a snake. Jennifer was helping her father in the garden. Jennifer loved plants and loved planting them even more, she also loved playing in the dirt. She did not care if she was dirty and sweaty, she was like a liitle boy. A little green garden snake slithered out of a hole and stared at her peculiarly. She took one look at the snake and knew that it would not harm her. Jennifer walked carefully up to the snake and said "Hi". She listened carefully to what the snake said. For the next week, Jennifer went out to the garden and talked to it in Parslatongune. Her father watched her carefully and decided to tell Ginny about it. When her mother found out, at first she was scared that her daughter would also have some connection to Voldemort even if he was dead, and when her older brother found out, the two siblings distanced quite a bit. The next day her father confronted Jennifer and spoke to her in 'snake language'. When Jennifer found out that her father could also spoke it, she connected to him. Jennifer looked up to her father and talked to him in their 'language' often. It was something that was just her's. It made her feel in some ways, special.

A couple of months later her father died. Jennifer was crushed. She did not completely understand what her mother was trying to tell her about death, but what Jennifer did understand was that her father was never coming back. Once she was told of his death, she spent hours in the garden with the green garden snake. She learned the snakes name was Maureen. Jennifer learned about magic from the snake, stories the snake had heard form its friends and enemies, and facts about her father's life. She had found his life so interesting. He was so much like herself, Jennifer thought on more than one occasion. Jennifer learned about the philosophers stone and the chamber of secrets. She hated how badly her father had been treated during his second year at Hogwarts._ Just because he could talk to snakes like me _shethought. Maureen told her about the history of Hogwarts and the betrayal of Slytherin. When Jennifer learned of the betrayal of the forth founder, she vowed to herself that she would never belong to that house.

Soon after her father's death, Her mother remarried to a man named Draco Malfoy. She did not really like him, but she found out from Maureen that he was a good friend of her fathers. Jennifer was maturing very fast. She could talk very well in both the languages she spoke. She had firm beliefs and ideas that she would try as hard as she could to complete. When Jennifer's new step siblings, were born she took an immediate dislike to them. They were different from what she was used to and a little odd, and not odd in a good way.

At the age of 7 years old, Jennifer was showing more signs of being a witch. One incident during the summer, she accidentally tore the library apart. Her older brother was making fun of her for being a 'snake talker' and she could not deal with it anymore. He caught her talking to Maureen again. In the summer before her 7th birthday, she decided to bring Maureen into the house and to have her live in her rooms with her. When her brother found out, she was punished by her step father for doing something so stupid as to bring a snake into the house. Jennifer hated her step father so much. She could not believe that her father was ever friend with the guy. He started yelling at her for talking to a snake and being stupid. Jennifer was so angry and up-set that she ran to the library, one place that was just her own. With her emotions so out of control, anger at Draco, Spite at her brother, confusion at what she did wrong, and sadness and grief for her dead father, Books spun around her, pages ripping out of the spines, and her favorite book that her father would read to her when she was a very little girl fell in front of her. She started to cry and the books stopped. It looked like a tornado hit the library when her mother found her. Ginny ran to her and took her in her arms. Her mother sang a sweet lullaby to her until she fell asleep.

When she was 9, Jennifer could control her magic extremely well for a girl of her age. Not many 9 year olds even showed signs of magic yet, much less controlled it. Jennifer had to learn how to because every time she was provoked by her siblings, she would break something. Every time this happened she would get punished by Draco. She was never given anything as a young child and so she had to get things for herself. The only way she could think of was Magic. By transfiguring quills, parchment, and jumpers, she made stuffed bears. They weren't they greatest looking but they worked for Jennifer. One time though, the oldest of the step siblings went too far. Without realizing what she was doing she cast a hex upon him. _"That should shut him up"_ thought Jennifer. Her step siblings tongue was glued to the top of his mouth.

Turning 11 was a huge deal in the wizarding world. All her life she watched as her brother and step siblings got spoiled with gifts, and treated with love. The only person who ever spent anytime with her was her Aunt 'Mione ,Lily, and the new friends that she made in school. This year would be different though. She was going to a private school in France named Beauxbatons. It was an all girls school. Jennifer kept hearing talk among the teachers there that Hogwarts school was going to open again. Jennifer had always dreamed of the day when she would be in the place that her father grew up in, the place that held so many memories and secrets. "_How did the walls keep all those secrets?"_ She remembered asking Maureen when she was 6 years old

Now she was 15 and starting school at Hogwarts. She still had her best friend, Maureen with her all the time. She was always with her, hissing her advice and acting as Jennifer's second conscience. Being the daughter of Harry Potter gave her recognition that she never wanted. It was funny that Maureen knew so much about her father, and one day Jennifer asked why. The reason was that she was always there keeping an eye on him just like she did for Jennifer. Jennifer Burke Minerva Jane Potter was not a spoiled young lady. She worked towards everything she got, and earned it on her own. There was one area in magic she was particularly good at, Transfiguration and Charms. All the practice she got with trial and error when she was younger really helped her know what was and what was not a stupid thing to do. She was into Quidditch, but did not play. She was never really interested in playing it for herself. Jennifer probably picked that up by spending too much time with Aunt Mione. Lately Jennifer had spent the summers at her aunt's house with her 'cousins'. They were not really related to each other but they were all so close. Jennifer had grown up to be a beautiful eye catcher. She lived up to her middle name Minerva very well. She had the glare that was very similar to McGonagall's. She also had the shield and the only way someone could see her heart was through her eyes. The sparkling emerald orbs we just like her Grandmother, Lily's. Jennifer only knew stories about her and James, them having died when her father was a baby. She still missed her father so much. Being in the one place he truly felt at home was a blessing and a curse. It gave her something to hold onto, yet it also reminded her daily that he was gone.

Jennifer had learned more about life than a 15 year old should know. She understood more about Life and death, than any other girl in her year. The death of her father at such a young age, had impacted her life greatly. With the constant pressure of her family on her, there was really only one person she could turn to. That had started when she was 12 and caught crying in the hallway. Her Professor, Professor Minerva McGonagall. Yes, she was still teaching, much to your disbelief. Minerva had pledged to Jennifer that she would teach until she died. And that she did.

Jennifer was 12 years old. She had just found her father's map. It was well hidden. Maureen had told her were her father had hidden it. It took two weeks for Jenn to break all of the magical enchantments placed around it, but she did it. It was 2:00 in the morning, way after curfew, when she finally had the map in her hands. When she first looked over it, Jennifer was amazed. She could see everything, the Professors, to all of the secret passages. It was amazing. Then a wave of emotion hit her. This was her fathers. He had touched it. It still had his scent lingering on the parchment. Jennifer had found a note with the map. It almost broke her heart to read it.

_My dear Jennifer, May 28th _

_You might think I am insane for placing the map here, even leaving it a Hogwarts! You also might ask how I know that it is you. I placed a certain spell on it, so that only my daughter could get to this. I hope you are having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. When you come home, remind me to tell you about the time I snuck into Hogsmead with your Uncle Ron. _

_I want you to know that I will always love you, my little snake. Never let anybody make you feel inferior. It is a gift, not a curse. When I first found out That I was a Parselmouth, I was freighted and scared that I was related to Slytherin. (Scary thought, I know) I hope you are in Gryffindor, but I know that my tough girl is. If not I just hope you are not in Slytherin. You are too much like you DAD to be one anyway. Even IF you are… I still love you. _

_Anyway, This map shows everyone, everything, what there doing, anytime, to any day. I hope you enjoy it. "I am up to no good" to start the map up. "Mischief managed" when you are done. _

_I hope you love Hogwarts as much as I do. I was the first place I felt at home. Use this wisely, Jenn. _

_Love,_

_ Daddy (Harry Potter) 3_

Jennifer was in the transfiguration corridor when she read this. Sliding down the wall, she began crying silent tears. Slowly the wet diamonds trickled down her face. She was there for 15 minutes before Her Professor heard her. Jennifer Burke Minerva Jane had unlucky broken down outside McGonagall's private rooms. Minerva was not asleep; instead she was reading a book. Minerva heard somebody sobbing outside her door and went to investigate it.

Jennifer's heart was heavy. The letter was written shortly before he died. It pained her to know all that her father might have been thinking, what he knew, and how he predicted the future so well. He talked as though she would be seeing him soon in that letter, but he was dead and Jennifer knew that, and she was not going to forget it anytime soon. Then she felt a warm hand on her arm, helping her up. They brought Jennifer into the nearest room. Slowly coming back to reality, Jenn noticed that Professor McGonagall was sitting next to her, lovingly rubbing her back in slow calming circles. This surprised Jennifer, having only ever seen the cold and distant Shield that was put up. Jenn felt ashamed, so she stared at her feet and said "sorry" in barley a whisper. As a response, Minerva took her into her arms and whispered comforting phrases into her ear. McGonagall let Jenn cry, but inside her heart was breaking for the girl.

When Minerva read the note that Harry left, she found a note to her. It was written in a very normally, but only she could read the part addressed to her. Harry had asked her to take care of Jennifer if anything ever happened to him. Minerva had spent many nights since then auguring with Albus. He refused to let her adopt Jennifer even if her home life was not satisfactory. Minerva hated him for that, yet she continued to guide Jenn and help her like a mother would do, against his wishes. Many a fight they had was about Jennifer, but no matter what, Minerva continued to support him in his every decision that he made. Minerva and Jennifer had a very strong relationship. They were the best of friends but still Jenn respected her as her teacher. She was a motherly figure to Jennifer, she loved how it felt to be loved. Any time that she needed someone to talk to or just to vent, she always turned to Minerva.

One thing Jennifer always knew was that her father was always with his little pumpkin snake. That was his nickname for her. He was with her in Hogwarts, in her dormitory, in her heart. He would help her stay focused and strong instead of breaking down. He was alaways there when she needed some comfort, and could not find it with Minerva.

He would always be, no matter what in her heart.

**A/N: This was my first one shot and I was really tired when I wrote it. Excuse my insane-ness. hope you loved it. R&R please.**


End file.
